And Baby Makes Three
by Saylahvie
Summary: Draco Malfoy, meet your daughter.


She looked just like her mother.

Most newborns didn't really resemble anyone in Draco's opinion, but she did and it was incredible.

Carina Malfoy had come screaming into the world at 3 in the morning, not even an hour after her mother's water had broken. She wasn't due for another 3 weeks but Malfoy's always did things on their own time.

Admittedly he hadn't been around many infants, but Draco was sure his daughter was the calmest baby he'd ever seen. She was wrapped snugly in a small jade colored blanket, a matching muggle kit cap keeping her head warm. Soft brown curls peeked out from around the edges, already refusing to be contained. One hand had escaped the swaddle and was pressed against her cheek, and she seemed to be taking his measure as much as he was hers.

"Hello little one," he whispered softly, careful not to wake his exhausted wife. "I'm not sure I'll be any good at this, but I'm your daddy."

Being only 2 hours old, she did nothing but blink up at him. The healers would call him crazy but Draco felt sure that in this moment, his daughter was listening to him. Best make it something worth hearing then.

"Did you know that we named you after the constellation with the second brightest star in the sky? We would've gone with the first of course, but my cousin already has a claim on it. That doesn't really matter though. You're easily the brightest star in my sky."

What could've been a hiccups the only acknowledge she gave. Babies truly were horrible conversationalists.

"I was raised knowing I'd eventually produce an heir, but you my darling... you are more than I could've dreamed of. Malfoy's never bear daughters. You are a rather singular occurance. But then of course you are, your mother is a rather singular witch herself."

Said witch was currently eavesdropping on the conversation, but Draco had no idea and she wasn't compelled to tell him. This conversation seemed rather important to her husband.

He'd been a ball of anxiety throughout her entire pregnancy. Excited of course, elated really. But also petrified. In his defense, he had a truly warped idea of what parents were supposed to be. His own father was a hard, unyielding man. While Draco never felt neglected or unloved, he always knew that the love was contingent on him being the perfect little pureblood heir he was groomed to be. Any deviation was crushed, thoroughly. That wasn't the kind of father he wanted to be.

Staring again at the bundle in his arms, he had no idea how someone could ever be that sort of parent. A few hours with his own child and he knew he'd walk into hell itself just to keep her happy and safe.

"I don't deserve either of you, but I am selfish enough to want to do everything I can to keep you," he murmured. "Your mother... I did so much in my life, I wouldn't have blamed her if she hated me forever. As it was, she never really hated me. She pitied me. Can you believe that, Carina? I was a Malfoy, rich and important and everything a wizard should be, and this stubborn little muggleborn witch pitied me. You see, I was raised to believe some awful things, little love. Things I am ashamed of. Those beliefs lead me to do and say inexcusable things. But your mum... Merlin, she actually felt sorry for me. She told me once that it was the saddest thing she'd ever seen, a boy being raised with such hate in his heart and not bothering to form his own opinions. She may as well have struck me. Though she's done that too. Bit of a temper on her, I'll tell you."

He heard what could've been a snort from the direction of his wife's bed, but when he looked up she was still sleeping peacefully. And Circe but she deserved it. The healers had said that a longer labor would've been harder but Draco couldn't help feeling like it had all happened too fast. He was exhausted just watching.

"I never could've seen myself here. A wife I love, who loves me back. A child as perfect as you. I grew up with everything I could've asked for and yet my entire world is right here in this little room."

Draco knew it was crazy, newborns couldn't truly emote, but he could've sworn there was a look of absolution in his daughters eyes. He couldn't change the horrible things he'd done, but he could do better. He would do better. For her, for his wife, and for the man his wife believed him to be.

Almost as if she saw his thoughts, the edges of Carinas perfect little mouth curled up. One could almost call it a smirk. How very Malfoy indeed.

"Draco," a sleep rough voice called. "There's plenty of time for you two to conspire against me later. Come to bed."

"I told you she was bossy," he whispered to Carina, but he did as he was told. Soon they were all three settled on the hospital bed, their daughter on his chest while his wife curled into his side.

"You are a wonderful man, Draco. I wish you could see yourself how I do."

"Trust you to listen in on a private conversation," he sniffed. "Get some sleep, I'm sure we won't have the option much longer."

"Hmph. You're probably right. Goodnight dear husband," she told him through a yawn. "I love you."

His heart was full to the point of bursting. He'd always had money but in this moment, Draco knew he truly had an embarrassment of riches.

"I love you too, Granger. Sweet dreams."

*

 **A/N:** I apologize in advance if this has a lot of errors. I just woke up and wrote it in about 30 minutes and for some reason felt really compelled to post it. Enjoy I guess? Lol. Also, if you're reading As Good As Mine, I'll most likely have the next chapter up in a few days. I tend to work on it best at doctor's appointments for whatever reason and I've had quite a few lately.


End file.
